(AkaKuro) Moonlight - Oneshot
by Lee SH114
Summary: Kuroko akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Akashi, walaupun dengan cara yang mustahil untuknya yaitu dengan menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa Akashi. (Supernatural/Romance/AkaKuro-Oneshot)


_**Tiitle : Moonlight**_

 _ **Author : Lee SH114**_

 _ **Genre : Suprantural, romance etc**_

 _ **Leght : Oneshot**_

 _ **Cast : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **Rumah sakit Universitas Totsuhara**_

 _ **VIP,Monday 01 : 05 AM**_

Wajah yang begitu muram dengan ekspresi yang penuh harapan. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini melangkahkan kakinya di lorong gelap yang cukup panjang. Beberapa lampu yang dia lewati padam, suasanapun sangat sepi dan juga sunyi bahkan hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang berpapasan denganya.

Sebuah kamar VIP yang cukup besar, dengan jendela kaca yang lebar tanganya terdiam sambil memperhatikan seseorang yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di dalam. Jemari lentiknya terusik dengan kaca bening yang saat ini sungguh membuatnya terganggu.

Sama seperti malam ini. Cahaya bulan yang begitu terang dengan awan hitam yang begitu pekat. Kuroko Tetsuya teringat kejadian yang sungguh membuat hidupnya sia-sia. Tapi, saat dia bertemu dengan seseorang, dia menyadari jika hidup ini memang sangat kejam. Tidak semua orang bisa melakuka keinginanya dan tidak semua orang mengalami kebahagiaan. Orang yang mengubah hidupnya kini terbaring lemah dengan alat yang membantunya hidup.

 _ **Rumah sakit Universitas Totsuhara**_

 _ **VIP, Sunday, 09 : 46 AM**_

"Maaf, ini sudah 6 bulan, jika Seijurou tidak sadarkan diri. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuknya" Dokter itu memberikan kabar yang sungguh mengecewakan, sang ibu _Akashi Shiori_ seketika menangis begitu keras, mendekap pelukan suaminya _Akashi Masaomi_.

"Jika Seijuurou pergi, aku akan ikut denganya" ujar Shiori putus asa.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Seijuurou pasti baik-baik saja dia akan sadar" hibur Masaomi sambil meyakinkan istrinya.

Dari kejauhan Kuroko mendengarnya, Kuroko melihat Ibu Seijuurou yang saat itu sangat histeris dan ketakutan akan hidup yang akan anaknya jalani. Hidupkah atau matikah?

"Apa kau teman Akashicchi?"

Kuroko langsung terkejut dan menoleh kesamping kananya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tersenyum kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kuroko tetap diam melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya ke dalam?" tanyanya lagi ketika pertanyaan pertamanya tidak di jawab.

"Aku bukan temanya" ujar Kuroko jujur.

"Benarkah? Tapi, akus sering melihatmu datang kemari tapi memang kau tidak masuk kedalam" jelas _Ryouta Kise_ , salah satu teman akrab _Akashi Seijuurou_.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya kebetulan yang pas, saat itu aku mengantarkan baju Akashicchi aku melihatmu, malam hari. Dan waktu itu juga ketika aku menginap di sini aku juga melihatmu di jendela tapi, tidak masuk malam hari juga. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku melihatmu di pagi hari?" Kise berjalan kedepan Kuroko lalu berhenti tepat di depan Kuroko.

"Karena kemarin aku mendengar dokter akan memberikan hasil akhir tentang keadaan Akashi _-kun_ " jawab Kuroko.

"Begitukah? Kau teman Akashicchi?" tanya ulang Kise yang sebenarnya sudah dia tanyakan pertama kali menyapa Kuroko.

"Bukan"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat khawatir dan juga cemas pada Akashicchi?" Kise penasaran.

"Karena dia yang memberiku kehidupan" Kise terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko, kehidupan dalam artian Kise adalah sebuah nyawa. Tapi, jika Akashi memberikan Kuroko nyawanya lalu siapa Akashi yang saat ini terbaring di dalam VIP? Kise tersenyum miris lalu bersandar di dinding dengan mata yang masih melihat kearah Kuroko.

"Maksudmu dengan kehidupan apa?"

"Waktu aku kecil aku merasa hidupku sia-sia saat aku kehilangan ibuku, karena aku hanya mempunyai ibu setelah ayahku meninggal, saat itu..."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, usiaku baru saja menginjak 10 tahun. Saat di mana aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama ayah dan ibuku, tapi semua itu hilang perlahan. Ayaku meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun, kemudian ketika aku berumur 10 tahun ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan"_

Kuroko dan ibunya berjanji akan makan bersama di luar, Kuroko menunggunya di tepi jalan sambil membawa payung karena saat itu hujan cukup deras. Wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba berseri ketika dia melihat ibunya turun dari dalam bus sambil melambaikan tanganya. Kuroko ingin segera berlari kearah ibunya yang saat itu kehujanan.

"Tetsu, jangan kemari sayang. Biar ibu yang menyebrang tunggulah di situ" teriak wanita separuh bawa yang sangat cantik dan juga angun itu. Kuroko mengangguk paham dan menunggu, tapi ketika ibunya menyebrang ada sebuah truk yang saat itu tidak terkendali, dari juah Kuroko melihat truk itu di kendari tidak wajar, mungkin saja yang menyetir mabuk atau mengantuk.

"Ibu awas...!" Kuroko berteriak sambil berlari kearah ibunya, Ibu Kuroko heran saat melihat Kuroko melempar payung dan berlari kearahnya, saat di sadar klakson truk itu sudah tepat di samping telinga ibu Kuroko hingga akhirnya ibu Kuroko terpental jauh karena di tabrak truk yang memuat beberapa batang kayu di dalamnya. Kuroko tidak sempat menolong ibunya, langkahnya yang kecil dan juga licin menghambatnya pergi.

Mata Kuroko melebar ketika dia melihat darah yang begitu banyak kelaur dari tubuh ibunya. Beberapa orang yang lewat berhenti dan melihat wanita yang tertabrak itu.

" _Hidupku sangat tragis, saat itu aku merasa sangat putus asa, aku ingin bersama ayah dan ibu. Aku ingin bahagia bersama mereka. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku terdiam di depan ruang operasi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menghampiriku, bicara padaku atau menemuiku. Tidak ada satupun, karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Bahkan saat itu aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara menangis, sampai dia datang"_

Kuroko berdiri diam di depan ruang operasi ibunya, walaupun banyak orang yang melihat dan berbicara tentang dia tapi, tidak ada yang menghampirinya. Mungkin hanya sekedar menghibur saja tidak.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki seumuranya datang sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko. Anak laki-laki yang berambut merah itu menatap sedih Kuroko seakan tau apa yang saat ini Kuroko alami.

"Ibu" jawab Kuroko gemetar, karena bajunya yang basah dan air matanya yang tidak bisa keluar. Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah" hibur anak berambut merah itu, lalu dia melepas syal _cream_ yang dia pakai lalu memasangnya di leher Kuroko agar tidak kedinginan. Tangan lembut itu tiba-tiba memegang tangan Kuroko, hangat dan juga sangat nyaman. Mungkin saat ini begitulah pikiran Kuroko yang tidak lepas memandanginya.

"Ibuku akan pergi?" tanya Kuroko sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tau, jika dia pergi kau bisa mencariku" Kuroko terkekejut dengan kalimat anak itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko tidak yakin.

"Benar, percayalah padaku. Carilah aku dan aku akan bersamamu, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Jika kau tanya dimana orang yang bernama itu pasti akan muda di temukan" dengan menahan air mata yang tidak bisa keluar, Kuroko menggengam erat tangan Akashi. Akashi membalasnya sambil melihat kearah Kuroko. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Seijuurou _-sama_ , akhirnya saya menemukanmu" seorang pengawal menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku hanya~"

"Kita harus segera pulang. Ibu anda sudah menunggu di mobil dan mencemaskan anda"

"Tapi, aku harus~"

"Saya mohon, nanti beliau cemas dan marah. Apa anda ingin Shiori _-sama_ marah pada anda?" Akashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya paham. Sebelum pergi Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko. Dia memegang pipi Kuroko dengan tangan kananya karena tangan kirinya menggengam tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Jangan menangis, carilah aku dan percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja" Akashi tersenyum lalu melepas pelan tanganya dari Kuroko. Saat Akashi pergi, bertepatan dengan oparasi ibu Kuroko yang gagal, nyawa ibu Kuroko tidak terselamatkan.

 _ **Flashend**_

"Jika tidak ada dia mungkin aku sudah mati saat ini. Aku mencarinya selama beberapa tahun dan saat aku menemukanya dia sudah dalam keadaan koma karena kecelakaan. Dalam pikiranku saat ini bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat dia kembali hidup" Kise yang sedari tadi mendengar perasaan Kuroko yang tidak secara langsung dia ungkapkan hanya bisa diam. Kise menghela nafas panjang dan melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Kuroko terhadap Akashi, yang mungkin saja tidak mengenali Kuroko yang sekarang.

"Mungkin ada satu cara, tapi ini terdengar mustahil" ujar Kise.

"Cara? Menyelamatkan Akashi _-kun_?" Kuroko meyakinkan apa yang Kise katakan.

"Iya, tapi ini mustahil bahkan~"

"Aku akan melakukanya, entah ini mustahil, mitos ataupun nyawaku sebagai taruhanya aku akan melakukanya" Kise semakin bingung dengan kalimat yang Kuroko katakan. Mata Kise berkedip ragu saat wajah Kuroko yakin cara yang akan Kise katakan bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Akashi.

"Kalimat terakhirmu benar, kau harus menukar nyawamu dengan nyawa Akashicchi" Kise manatap Kuroko tegas. Mata Kuroko melebar penuh, tapi tiba-tiba menyipit ragu.

"Aku akan melakukanya!" keputusan Kuroko bulat, dia menatap Kise dengan mata yang sangat yakin dengan jalan yang dia ambil untuk menyelamatkan Akashi.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari temanku, ketika cahaya matahari penuh dan sangat terang, tidak ada bintang di sekitarnya. Memohonlah. Saat itu juga kau datang pada orang yang akan kau selamatkan dengan mencium bibirnya sambil berkata dalam hati _'tukarlah nyawaku dengan nyawanya'_ tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini karena ini mustahil. Saat itu aku hanya sedang iseng berbicara tentang hal aneh" Kise masih ragu tentang penjelasnya, dia melihat Kuroko yang juga berpikir apa dia percaya atau tidak tentang hal itu.

"Jika tidak mencoba maka kita tidak akan tau" jawab Kuroko tegas.

"Benar, tapi ada resikonya"

"Resiko? Apa?"

"Karena nyawamu tidak lagi berada dalam dirimu, maka perlahan tubuhmu akan rapuh, penglihatanmu akan hilang, pendengaranmu akan tuli dan bahkan kaki tanganmu tidak akan bisa bergerak sampai akhirnya kau mati" resiko yang Kise katakan tetap Kuroko lakukan. Dia tetap akan menyelamatkan Akashi dan menukar nyawanya.

"Aku akan menerima hal itu"

"Kau~"

"Aku akan melakukanya nanti malam"

 _ **Rumah Sakit Universitas Totsuhara**_

 _ **VIP, Monday, 01 : 14**_

Perlahan Kuroko memasuki kamar Akashi, dia melihat Akashi sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Alat-alat itu yang membuat Akashi hidup, jika semua di lepas Akashi akan mati. Tidak ada seorangpun di dalam kamar Akashi, karena saat itu Kise yang menjaga Akashi, tapi Kise tau Kuroko akan datang. Dia hanya bisa menunggu di luar dan melihat apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan.

Kuroko membuka jendela kamar Akashi dia melihat cahaya bulan yang sangat terang dan juga bersinar. Kuroko meyakinkan matanya jika malam itu tidak akan ada bintang yang datang. Kuroko merasakan ada angin kencang masuk dan menhempaskan tubuhnya. Dingin sangat terasa dingin hingga masuk ke tulang Kuroko.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sambil memohon sesuatu, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes turun dan membasahi pipi Kuroko.

Dia membuka matanya, lalu menutup kembali jendela yang baru saja dia buka. Langkah Kuroko sangat pelan ketika dia mendekati tempat tidur Akashi. Matanya sangat sayu dan nafasnya begitu berat. Tangan Kanan Kuroko membelai rambut Akashi sambil membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku menemukanmu, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau bilang kau akan bersamaku. Aku akan meminta janji itu padamu" tangan Kuroko melepas _Oxygen_ yang Akashi kenakan. Akashi seakan kehilangan nafasnya, dadanya naik turun dengan keringat yang tiba-tiba bercururan keluar. Kuroko menangkup pipi Akashi dan langsung mencium bibir Akashi.

" _Tukarlah nyawaku dengan nyawanya"_ ucap Kuroko dalam hati. Kise yang berada di luar tidak berani melihat, dia memalingkan tubuhnya sambil terus menghela nafas berat.

Perlahan Kuroko melepas ciuman itu dan betapa terkejutnya Kuroko saat matanya bertemu dengan mata merah yang menyala terang di dalam kegelapan.

Akashi terbangun.

Kuroko sempat terkejut dan langsung melepas tanganya dari pipi Akashi. Tapi, tatapan tajam dan dingin itu tidak lama, tiba-tiba mata Akashi tertutup erat. Kuroko memberikan lagi _Oxygen_ pada Akashi dengan wajah yang cukup panik dan kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban" Dokter yang menangani Akashi keluar ruang VIP dengan wajah yang gembira memberikan kabar pada Shiori dan Masaomi.

"Apa yang terjadi dokter?" tanya Shiori penasaran.

"Seijuurou, dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah melewati masa kritis dan dia sembuh total" mendengar hal itu Shiori sangat bahagia, dia memeluk erat Masaomi dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Akashi. Saat itu Shiori seakan tidak percaya melihat Akashi yang duduk dengan perban di kepala melihat kearah Shiori yang baru saja masuk.

"Seijuurou, anakku"

"Ibu" panggil Seijuurou. Tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia itu lagi, Shiori berlari kearah Akashi dan langsung memeluknya sambil menangis. Masaomi yang ada di samping Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Akashi yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau berhasil melakukanya?" ujar Kise yang melihat Kuroko ada di depan ruang Akashi sambil memperhatikan Akashi.

"Hm, mungkin" jawab Kuroko.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Kise.

"Tidak, lagi pula sebentar lagi aku juga akan~"

"Ada 1 hal yang lupa aku katakan padamu, Kurokocchi" Kuroko melihat kearah Kise dengan wajah yang penasaran, "Sejak saat itu kau dan Akashi akan mempunyai kontak batin yang kuat. Dia punya perasaan terhadapmu, dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit, cemas dan juga kekhawatiranmu. Kalau memang sekarang kau menghindari Akashicchi, tapi itu tidak akan lama" lanjut Kise menjelaskan.

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu dia tersenyum pada Kise dan meninggalkan Kise begitu saja.

 _ **-Moonlight-**_

 _ **1 Minggu Kemudian**_

Dengan menggunakan sepeda kecil dan barang-barang di belakang Kuroko mengayuh sepedanya menuju jalanan yang ramai. Dalam tanganya dia membawa secarik kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa alamat. Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kuliah, tapi dia bekerja mengantarkan makanan di toko yang membiayai hidupnya.

"Selesai, lebih baik aku membeli _Vanila Shake_. Aku sangat haus" Kuroko memutar balik setelah mengantarkan beberapa pesanan. Dia berhenti di sebuah _Maji Burger_ langganan Kuroko.

" _1 Vanila Shake_ " ujar Kuroko pada pelayananya.

"Kuroko _-kun_ , kau sudah selesai mengantar barang?" tanya pelayan wanita yang mengenali langgananya itu.

" _Hai,_ baru saja selesai"

"Apa tidak ingin menambah _Burger_ atau _Pizza?_ "

"Tidak, Terimakasih"

Kuroko menunggu di tempat, kebetulan saat ini terlihat sepi. Mungkin karena sudah sore. Kuroko mendengar ada yang membuka pintu masuk, dan seorang pelayan berseru memberi salam.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu. Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

" 1 kotak _pizza_ "

"Anda bawa pulang atau makan di sini?"

"Bawa pulang"

"Ingin yang berisi daging, sayuran, atau di campur keduanya?"

"Terserah saja"

"Tolong tunggu sebentar" pelayana itu meninggalkan tamu barunya, Kuroko yang berada di samping orang yang baru saja masuk itu terdiam heran. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Kuroko hanya menatap kosong kedepan tanpa menoleh, tapi...

Huh?

Tangan Kuroko tiba-tiba di pegang seseorang, Kuroko menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Akashi berdiri di hadapanya sambil memegang tanganya.

"Tanganmu gemetar" ujar Akashi pada Kuroko yang menatapnya heran. Mata yang dingin dan juga tajam itu, tapi tangan yang sangat hangat dan juga nyaman sama seperti dulu. Kuroko melihat tangan Akashi yang memegangnya, lalu melepas tanganya.

"Mungkin karena lelah setelah bekerja"

"Kuroko _-kun_ , ini pesananmu _Vanila Shake_ " pelayan itu memberikan pesanan Kuroko. Kuroko menerimanya lalu membayar, dia buru-buru pergi dari dalam toko untuk menghindari Akashi.

Detak jantung yang tidak normal dan nafas yang sangat sesak, Kuroko memegang dadanya sambil berpegangan pada sepedanya. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, bertemu dengan Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko tidak tau, apakah Akashi bisa mengenalinya atau tidak. Saat itu Kuroko tidak memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Kuroko meminum _Vanila Shake_ nya.

"Kau!" panggil Akashi.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko terkejut dengan suara itu. Kuroko diam tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau yang meminum _Vanila Shake_ " panggil Akashi kedua kalinya.

" _Hai?_ " dengan keberanian yang masih ada, Kuroko berbalik dan melihat Akashi.

"Apa yang kau antarkan?" tanya Akashi melihat sepeda dan juga barang Kuroko.

"Hanya roti pesanan" jawab Kuroko.

"Antarkan kerumahku besok" Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya lalu di berikan pada Kuroko, "ini alamatnya" Kuroko menerimanya.

"Apa yang anda pesan?"

"Roti yang paling enak yang tokomu buat, antarkan jam 4 sore. Jangan sampai terlambat" ujar Akashi dan berjalan menuju mobil yang menunggunya.

"Tapi~"

Langkah Akashi berhenti, dia menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Ini terlalu jauh saya tidak bisa menjangkaunya dengan sepeda, mungkin akan mahal karena kendaraan yang saya pakai" jelas Kuroko sedikit ragu.

"Berapapun biayanya akan aku bayar"

"Baiklah, saya mengerti"

"Hanya kau yang boleh mengantarkanya, paham?"

"Baik" Akashi masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang saat itu masih mematung melihat kartu nama yang Akashi berikan padanya. Ini hal yang begitu sulit, Kuroko berusaha menghindari Akashi tapi, justru sebaliknya. Apa yang Kise katakan pada Kuroko mungkin semua itu benar. Sejauh apapun Kuroko pergi, Akashi akan menemukanya dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja.

 _ **-Moonlight-**_

Hanya mengandalkan sebuah kartu nama, Kuroko yang baru saja berjalan dari halte bus sambil membawa pesanan Akashi, Kuroko memberanikan diri mendekati rumah mewah Akashi. Kuroko memencet bel yang ada di gerbang depan. Salah seorang satpam keluar dan membuka gerbangnya.

"Saya ingin menemui, Akashi Seijuurou _-sama_ " ujar Kuroko.

"Untuk apa?" tanya satpam itu.

"Mengantarkan kue pesananya, dan ini juga kartu nama yang dia berikan pada saya kemarin" Kuroko menunjukan kartu nama milik Akashi pada satpam yang saat itu bertugas. Langsung saja satpam itu membuka lebar gerbang agar Kuroko masuk. Kuroko berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman yang luas dan besar. Dia tidak menyangka akan satu ruangan bersama Akashi yang selama ini dia hindari sekaligus dia cari.

Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu utama rumah Akashi, dia mencari dimana letak bel yang harus dia pencet. Sebelum memencet bel yang dia temukan, seseorang membuka pintu. Kuroko sedikit terkejut saat dia melihat Akashi yang sudah tau kedatangan Kuroko.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Akashi.

" _Hai,_ ini pesanan anda" Kuroko memberikan sebuah kotak pada Akashi, " Boss saya sudah menerima uang dari anda, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit" lanjut Kuroko berbalik, tapi

"Tunggu~" ini yang kedua kalinya, kedua kalinya tangan Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di _Maji Burger_ kemarin. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya sambil melepas pelan tangan yang Akashi pegang.

"Ada apa?"

"Masuklah dulu, aku tau kau sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh, setidaknya minumlah"

"Tidak, aku harus~"

"Ini perintah. Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya!" tegas Akashi yang menunjukan mata yang sangat tajam pada Kuroko. Kuroko paham dengan tatapan Akashi, saat Akashi masuk dan membiarkan pintu terbuka, Kuroko mengikutinya dari belakang.

Akashi menaruh kotak yang Kuroko bawa di atas meja, lalu duduk sambil menunggu Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja"

"Aku tau, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau menuruti apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Jika tidak aku akan di pecat"

"Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa memecatmu, jika itu terjadi kau akan bekerja bersamaku!" kalimat tegas Akashi membuat Kuroko sedikit heran dan juga bingung, setiap kalimat yang Akashi katakan seperti terdengar demi Kuroko. Dan ini membuat Kuroko takut untuk meresponya.

"Maaf, saya harus kembali" dengan mengeluarkan keberanian dirinya, Kuroko berpamitan lalu berjalan menuju keluar.

"Apa kau menyadarinya?" Ujar Akashi mengeraskan volume suaranya pada Kuroko yang sudah sampai di pintu keluar. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik melihat kearah Akashi. "dulu aku bilang padamu, carilah aku dan percayalah padaku. Dan sekarang aku yang menemukanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya" mata Kuroko melebar saat Akashi memanggil namanya, Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Kuroko dan menutup pintu yang tadi terbuka.

Kuroko terkejut saat dia bersandar di pintu dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan saat Akashi berada tepat di depanya saat ini. Tangan kanan Akashi menyangga di pintu dan bibirnya tersenyum pahit di depan Kuroko.

Sungguh berbeda.

Dia bukan Akashi yang dulu Kuroko temui.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, saat itu aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang kedinginan dan mencoba tegar karena ibunya yang berusaha untuk hidup dalam sebuah ruangan. Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mencariku?" perkataan Akashi semakin dingin untuk Kuroko, setiap nada yang Akashi keluarkan membuat wajah Kuroko berpaling dari hadapan Akashi. Akashi mendesah kesal, saat wajah Kuroko berpaling darinya.

Tangan kiri Akashi menyentuh dagu Kuroko dan membiarkan matanya menatap dalam wajah yang sudah lama dia pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas tatapanku?"

"Tatapan itu berbeda dari yang dulu aku lihat, dan aku tidak suka"

"Tidak suka? Baik aku akan membuatmu menyukainya" Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko dan langsung mencium bibir Kuroko. Mata biru muda yang terlihat murung kini melebar terang karena shock. Ini perlakukan kasar Akashi yang pertama kali dia terima setelah sekian lama. Tangan Kuroko mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi tangan Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko erat dan di sandarkan ke pintu.

Setelah puas, Akashi melepas ciuman itu.

"Jika aku tau apa perasaan ini, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukanya" ujar Akashi yang melihat Kuroko menundukan kepalanya.

Di luar dengan ceria Kise tersenyum pada beberapa pelayan wanita yang melihat Kise dari juah. Bahkan Kise juga mengedipkan satu matanya pada mereka, sehingga ada teriakan histeris yang Kise dengar.

"Mereka sangat lucu" gumam Kise, lalu membuka pintu. Tapi,...

Tidak bisa di buka.

Kise berusaha untuk membuka paksa tapi, pintu itu seakan ada yang menyangganya. Dengan geram Kise mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan mendorong pintu itu hingga orang yang berada di dalam terkejut.

Kuroko merasa ada yang mendorong tubuhnya, dia terjatuh kedalam pelukan Akashi dan tubuh Akashi terjatuh kelantai.

Kise masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia hanya diam melihat Akashi yang memeluk Kuroko erat di atasnya, sedangkan Kuroko menutup matanya dan bersadar di dada Akashi.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kise bingung. Kuroko yang mendengar suara yang dia kenali itu lalu membuka matanya.

"Itu pertanyaanku, Ryouta!" balas Akashi geram, dia membiarkan Kuroko bangun dari pelukanya.

"Kurokocchi?" panggil Kise saat melihat Kuroko.

"Kau mengenalinya?" Akashi penasaran.

"Ah,ya. Aku mengenalnya ketika kita bertemu di toko" jawab Kise berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" Kuroko berpamitan dan langsung keluar dari dalam rumah Akashi. Akashi memandangi Kuroko tajam saat Kuroko keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Akashi sambil berjalan kedalam.

"Sedang apa? Sinis sekali kau ini, Akashicchi. Tentu saja aku menjengukmu. Kenapa?" Kise duduk sambil mengambil sebuah roti yang ada di dalam kotak.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari" Akashi duduk sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam secangkir gelas yang dia bawa.

"Jahat sekali. Kau kenal Kurokocchi darimana?"

"Saat aku kecil, aku mengenalnya di rumah sakit, kalau kau?"

"Aku tadi sudah bilang, aku mengenalnya di toko. Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak, aku merasa itu bohong. Aku sibuk Ryouta, jika kau hanya mau melihat rumahku silahkan saja. Aku akan ke kamar" Akashi membawa segelas teh dan berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Dia masih saja menjadi orang yang dingin"

.

.

Langkah kaki Kuroko terasa berat ketika dia keluar dari gerbang rumah Akashi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya Kuroko berjalan menuju halte bus sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa aneh. Tanpa Kuroko tau dari lantai dua kamar Akashi melihat Kuroko yang meninggalkan rumahnya.

Transportasi yang melintasi halte membuat mata Kuroko sayu, suara klakson, suara decitan ban dan juga suara orang-orang yang saling bicara melintasinya. Semua itu terdengar bising dan sangat menyebalkan. Kuroko perlahan menyentuh bibirnya yang memerah, ciuman Akashi terlalu kasar untuknya, seakan tidak memberikan cela untuknya bernafas. Kedua mata Kuroko terpejam sejenak, mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang menyelimutinya.

"...cchi~" Kuroko seakan mendengar seseorang, dia membuka mata dan melihat Kise berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Tapi, suara Kise tidak terlalu jelas untuk Kuroko dengar. "Apa kau menunggu bus?" tanya Kise.

"Iya, Kise _-kun_ "

"Ada apa? Wajahmu merah? Apa kau sudah mengalami beberapa hal pada tubuhmu?" Kuroko menatap bibir Kise tajam, ada suara yang dia dengar sangat samar dan juga kecil. Kuroko mengerti apa yang Kise katakan saat dia melihat bibir Kise.

"A-aku tidak jelas mendengarmu, Kise _-kun_ " jelas Kuroko. Kise terkejut, dia melebarkan matanya lalu memegang kedua lengan Kuroko agar tubuh Kuroko berhadapan denganya.

"Kurokocchi? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang"

"Tidak, ini akan terjadi terus menerus. Aku harus terbiasa"

"Tapi, aku pikir tidak secepat ini. Lebih baik kita kerumah sakit dan mencari tau apa yang terjadi" Kise bersih keras untuk membawa Kuroko kerumah sakit. Tapi, Kuroko tetap menolak. Dia menggelangkan kepalanya, lalu melapas tangan Kise yang memegang lenganya.

"Saat ini dokterpun tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun padaku" Semua yang Kise katakan terjadi perlahan, satu minggu telah berlalu dan kali ini perlahan pendengaran Kuroko yang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Jika 2 minggu terlewat apa lagi yang akan Kuroko alami? Sungguh hal yang sangat Kuroko takutkan, sebelum Akashi bisa berlaku baik pada Kuroko apa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

 _ **-Moonlight-**_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, Kuroko menjalani aktifitasnya tanpa mengingat hal yang terjadi padanya karena Akashi. Dengan pendengaran terbatas Kuroko, dia mencoba memahami setiap kalimat yang pelanggan dan orang lain katakan padanya. Ini cukup sulit, tapi ini yang harus Kuroko alami hingga saat itu tiba, saat di mana Kuroko tidak mendengar apapun, tidak melihat apapun dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kuroko!" panggil seorang laki-laki dari pintu toko. Saat itu Kuroko sedang menata barang dan membelakangi orang yang memanggilnya. Berulang kali nama Kuroko di panggil tapi, Kuroko tidak mendengarnya. Sampai laki-laki setengah baya itu menghampiri Kuroko dan menepuk bahunya. "Apa kau tidak dengar?" tanyanya lagi pada Kuroko.

"Ah, maaf Hamada _-san_. Saya tidak fokus. Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Kuroko membaca bahasa bibir _Hamada Kenji_ , laki-laki setengah baya yang mempunyai toko kecil tempat Kuroko bekerja.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kuroko.

"Di luar, pergilah bersamanya. Aku memberimu waktu sekaligus dengan istirahatmu"

"Tapi,~"

"Aku tidak akan memotong gajimu. Gajimu akan sama penuhnya seperti bulan lalu" Kuroko tidak terlalu paham dengan perintah tiba-tiba ini. Kuroko melepaskan celemek yang dia pakai. Lalu pergi keluar dan menemui orang yang mencarinya.

"A-Akashi _-kun_?" tebak Kuroko saat Akashi berdiri membelakanginya. Orang yang Kuroko panggil menoleh dan memang benar. Itu Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Tetsuya?"

"Hah?" Kuroko tidak mengerti pertanyaan Akashi.

"Selama 3 hari in aku mencoba melupakanmu tapi, aku tidak bisa. Setiap hari aku harus tersiksa dengan wajahmu dan juga cara bicaramu. Aku tidak ingin ini berlanjut bagaimanapun caranya kau harus melakukan sesuatu" ini terlalu panjang untuk Kuroko pahami di setiap kalimat Akashi. Akashi tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawa Kuroko kedalam mobilnya. Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan menuruti Akashi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kuroko saat Akashi melanjukan mobil dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu"

Kuroko tidak mendengarnya. Karena saat itu Akashi bicara sambil melihat kedepan.

"Akashi _-kun_..."

"Aku bilang pakai sabuk pengamanmu"

Kuroko masih tidak bisa mendengarnya. Akashi yang merasa di abaikan menghentikan mobil di tepi, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kuroko.

"Mulai sekarang, lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan padamu. Tetsuya" Akashi bicara tepat di depan wajah Kuroko setelah memasang sabuk pengaman itu. Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan apapun kali ini, memberontak, memberi pendapat atau mengkritik Akashi, Kuroko tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukanya.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang dan cukup lama itu membuat Kuroko tertidur pulas dalam mobil Akashi, ketika dia membuka mata, Kuroko hanya menemukan jaket tebal milik Akashi yang menyelimutinya. Dia melihat di sekeliling mobil tidak ada Akashi. Kuroko turun dari mobil, matanya melebar ketika dia melihat ada di tepi laut sekarang. Kuroko melihat Akashi yang berdiri sendirian menatap ombak yang saat ini bisa saja menghampirinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya kearah Akashi, tapi

Gelap

Terang

Gelap, dan akhirnya kembali terang. Kuroko mengucek matanya yang terasa aneh. Mata biru muda itu melihat kearah Akashi tapi, tidak jelas. Hanya ada sosok bayangan jauh yang pudar di sana. Tapi, Kuroko tetap melangkah menuju Akashi berada.

"Aku sudah lama tidak datang kemari" ujar Akashi, Kuroko yang memperhatikan bibir Akashi paham apa yang Akashi katakan padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tau, aku ingin menjauhimu tapi, aku malah mendekatimu dan aku ingin menghilangkanmu malah aku ingin bersamamu. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu tapi, malah aku ingin memilikimu" Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang terus memperhatikan bahasa bibir Akashi. Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan mata yang sayu, dia menundukan kepalanya saat Akashi membalas tatapan mata Kuroko.

"Tetsuya~" tangan kanan Akashi menarik tangan kiri Kuroko, dan tangan kiri Akashi memegang pipi Kuroko untuk mencium bibir Kuroko.

Angin pantai yang berhembus dan gemuruh ombak yang terhempas ke arah karang membuat suasana malam itu sungguh terlihat kelam. Hanya ada cahaya bulan tanpa bintang, hanya ada rasa hangat yang menyelinap pelan dalam tubuh Kuroko saat ini. Ciuman Akashi sungguh membuatnya nyaman, tanpa terasa air mata Kuroko menetes perlahan membasahi bibirnya dan Akashi yang kini bertemu.

Merasa air mata Kuroko keluar, Akashi melepas ciuman itu pelan. Tidak ada ekpresi apapun pada Kuroko. Akashi hanya melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah dengan mata yang redup dan juga pasrah. Akashi meraih tubuh Kuroko lalu memeluknya hangat, membiarkan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu merasakan dekapan tubuh Akashi.

" _Tanganku bisa memeluknya sampai kapan lagi? Suaraku bisa memanggilnya sampai kapan lagi? Jika aku boleh menjadi orang egois biarkan aku lebih lama bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanya"_ suara hati yang tidak bisa di dengar oleh siapapun kecuali sang bulan yang saat ini menyinari mereka dengan sangat terang.

.

.

"Besok, aku ingin pergi ke Akuarium bersamamu" ujar Akashi yang membuka jendela mobilnya saat mengantar Kuroko kerumahnya pagi ini. Yah, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama semalaman dan pagi ini Akashi membawa Kuroko pulang.

Kuroko menatap Akashi datar.

"Jangan menolaknya"

"..." Kuroko membuka mulutnya bermakasud untuk menolak tapi, suaranya tidak bisa keluar _"apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku?"_ wajah Kuroko tampak bingung dan juga kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa" kali ini suara Kuroko bisa dia keluarkan, tapi baru saja sama sekali tidak bisa keluar, membuat Kuroko takut dan juga shock.

"Kalau begitu besok, aku ingin kita keluar melihat Akuarium. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi, jadi, bersiaplah" Akashi menutup jendela mobilnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mematung di depan rumahnya. Kuroko memegang lehernya yang terasa aneh. Tapi, inilah yang akan terjadi keanehan Kuroko mulai semakin banyak dari pendengaran, penglihatan hingga suara Kuroko.

Kuroko selesai mandi dan dia mengambil Hpnya yang tergeletak di meja. Kuroko mencari sebuah nama dalam kontak telponya.

"Kise _-kun_?" panggil Kuroko saat orang yang dia telpon yang mengangkat panggilanya.

" _Kurokocchi, doushita no?"_

"Kemarin aku bersama Akashi _-kun_ seharian" jelas singkat Kuroko.

" _Hah? Benarkah? Sasuga, Akashicchi akan bertindak lebih dulu. Dia tidak akan bisa jauh dari orang yang memberikan nyawa padanya"_

"Tapi, perlahan pengelihatanku mulai buram, Kise _-kun_. Tadi pagi, bahkan suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Kenapa bisa secepat ini?" tanya Kuroko yang merasa sangat heran.

" _Benarkah? Mungkin ini karena perasaan Akashicchi padamu Kurokocchi"_ jawab kise.

"Perasaan Akashi _-kun_?"

" _Hm, perasaan Akashicchi yang tulus padamu malah akan memisahkanmu denganya. Dalam hati Akashicchi tidak ingin kehilanganmu tapi, Kurokocchi sendiri akan lebih cepat menghilang dari Akashicchi"_ suara Kise yang menjelaskan pada Kuroko seakan tidak bisa lagi terdengar. Kuroko melihat Hpnya yang sudah di _Losepeaker_ , dan dia taruh di telinganya tapi, dia mencoba bicara dengan Kise berulang kali, percuma. Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar Kise. Dia menutup telponya lalu memberikan pesan pada Kise.

 _ **Sent to : Kise Ryouta.**_

 _Kise-kun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suaramu._

 _Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya._

 _ **From : Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **Sent to : Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _Kurokocchi? Lebih baik sekarang kita bertemu dan aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit._

 _Tolong jangan menolaknya. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang._

 _ **From : Kise Ryouta**_

.

.

Setelah pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada Kuroko, Dokter yang membaca hasilnya terlihat bingung dan juga ragu untuk mengatakann hal ini.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Ini aneh, Kuroko _-kun_ tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan tapi, gendang telinganya tidak berfungsi lagi. Aku sulit menjelaskan ini pada kalian. Baru pertama kali, aku menangani kasus ini" jelas sang Dokter yang melihat kearah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan mengerti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa di sangkut pautkan dengan Dokter atau hal medis lainya.

"kalau begitu, terimakasih Dokter. Saya permisi" Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan Dokter yang beberapa menit lalu memeriksanya. Kise pun keluar mengejar Kuroko yang sudah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah yang muram.

"Ini percuma, Kise _-kun_ " ujar Kuroko pada Kise yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kurokocchi?"

 _ **-Moonlight-**_

Jaket tebal berbulu dan syal hangat yang Kuroko pakai saat menunggu Akashi di depan rumahnya.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah menghampiri Kuroko dan berhenti di depanya, Akashi keluar lalu berjalan kearah Kuroko.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk.

Merekapun pergi menuju Akuarium yang Akashi katakan. Selama perjalanan mereka tidak saling mengobrol satu sama lain, saat mereka di antrian masuk pun mereka tetap diam. dan hingga akhirnya mereka masuk dan menikmati pemandangan Akuarium besar dengan ikan yang begitu banyak di setiap dinding yang mereka lihat. Seperti ada di dalam lautan bersama ikan, mungkin saat ini itulah yang mereka rasakan.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi sambil menepuk bahunya, Kuroko terkejut.

" _Gomen_ , Akashi _-kun_. Aku terlalu senang datang kemari" jawab Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau aku ingin ketoilet sebentar. Jika ingin berkeliling lakukanlah. Tapi, jangan terlalu jauh dariku" pesan Akashi sebelum meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk paham. Akashi pun meninggalkan Kuroko yang saat ini menikmati pemandangan yang begitu luar biasa.

Cukup lama Kuroko sendirian, dia melihat Akashi keluar dari jalan menuju kamar mandi. Kuroko melambaikan tangan pada Akashi agar bisa melihatnya. Akashipun menghampiri Kuroko, tapi mata Akashi melebar ketika ada beberapa orang membawa banyak barang dan kardus di belakang Kuroko. Mereka berulang kali menyuruh Kuroko minggir sambil menahan beratnya kardus yang mereka bawa, tapi Kuroko tetap di tempat karena tidak mendengarnya.

Bibir Akashi terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Kuroko, tapi penglihatan Kuroko terlalu rabun untuk melihat apa yang dia katakan. Kuroko hanya melihat Akashi yang berlari kearahnya, dan langsung memeluk Kuroko hingga mereka terjatuh ketepi, dan barang-barang itu tidak sempat mengenai Kuroko. Orang-orang yang melihat berteriak histeris, sedangkan Kuroko hanya heran apa yang terjadi.

"Tetsuya, apa kau bodoh? Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku teriakan tadi?" Akashi sangat marah dia memegang lengan Kuroko dengan nafas yang beradu dengan ketakutan. Kuroko paham dengan yang Akashi katakan, tapi Kuroko hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya takut. Karena saat ini Kuroko tidak mendengar apapun dari Akashi, Kuroko tidak bisa mendengar suara Akashi lagi. " _Gomen_ , Tetsuya. Kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang pucat karena ketakutan. Kuroko tetap diam. Lalu Akashi membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri, tapi kaki Kuroko tidak bisa di gerakan.

"A-Akashi _-kun_ , kaki-kakiku tidak bisa di gerakan" ujar Kuroko. Akashi terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Apa kau terluka? Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Akashi cemas.

"Tidak, tapi kakiku tidak bisa di gerakan sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku" Akashi menatap Kuroko yang begitu ketakutan sambil memegang kakinya. Akashi mencoba untuk menggendong Kuroko. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroko kaget.

"Menggendongmu" jawab Akashi singkat.

"Apa kau bodoh? Ini di depan umum. Apa kau tidak malu melakukan hal ini?"

"Malu? Melakukan hal untuk orang yang aku cintai aku tidak mengenal kata malu. Aku akan lebih malu lagi jika aku hanya mendiamkanmu di sini" Akashi langsung menggendong Kuroko dan keluar dari Akuarium, walaupun memang banyak orang yang melihat kearah mereka tapi, Akashi sama sekali tidak peduli. Kuroko langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Akashi yang membawanya keluar Akuarium.

.

.

"Kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, Akashi _-kun_ " Kuroko mencegah Akashi yang akan membawanya kerumah sakit dalam perjalanan di dalam mobil. Akashi hanya diam lalu membalik arah mobilnya kesuatu tempat. Dalam lamunan Akashi, dia teringat pada seseorang yang menelponya saat di dalam toilet.

" _Apa maksudmu Ryouta?"_

" _Ini adalah kebenaran Akashicchi. Jika kau mengaggap ini semua mustahil tapi ini sudah terjadi padamu. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Karena nyawa Kuroko, kau bisa hidup" jelas Kise yang saat itu membocorkan semuanya pada Akashi._

" _Aku bilang ini tidak masuk akal. Ini hanya cerita dongeng anak-anak saja" Akashi masih tidak percaya._

" _Jika kau mau bukti, Kurokocchilah. Apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah rasa sakit yang mungkin kau bisa rasakan Akashicchi, ketakutan Kurokocchi, kesedihan Kurokocchi dan juga perasaan Kurokocchi terhadapumu, Akashicchi" masih tidak paham dengan kalimat Kise. Akashi hanya diam dan menutup Hpnya._

Akashi menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah daerah yang cukup sunyi dan juga sangat rindang. Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya, saat Kuroko sadar ini tempat pemakaman Kuroko melebarkan matanya sambil melihat kearah Akashi.

"Apa kau takut datang kemari?" tanya Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko "bukankah sebentar lagi kau juga akan di sini?" lanjut Akashi yang terlihat geram.

"Akashi _-kun_ , apa kau tau semuanya?" Kuroko bingung.

"Yah, Ryouta menjelaskan hal mustahil itu padaku. Apa kau orang yang bodoh Tetsuya? Ah bukan, bukan hanya bodoh apa kau juga sudah gila? Melakukan hal ini tanpa berpikir panjang hanya karena ingin menyelamatkanku? Jika aku akhirnya tidak ada bersamaku untuk apa aku hidup?" Akashi mengeraskan suaranya walaupun itu percuma saja untuk Kuroko. Kuroko hanya paham saat Akashi menggerakan bibirnya. Ada rasa marah yang Kuroko rasakan, kecewa dan juga kesedihan. Tapi, ini hanya untuk Akashi, semua ini demi Akashi. Orang yang telah memberi kehidupan pada Kuroko kecil yang dulu tidak punya siapa-siapa.

"Merasakan tangan hangat Akashi _-kun_ dan mendengar suara Akashi _-kun_ saat itu adalah sebuah keajaiban untuku" jelas Kuroko yang menyita perhatian Akashi "jika bukan karena Akashi _-kun_ , mungkin aku juga sudah mati sekarang. Ayahku dan juga ibuku tidak ada lagi di dunia, Akashi _-kun_ pikir untuk apa aku hidup lagi? Itu semua karena ada Akashi _-kun_ " mata sipit Akashi melebar tajam, dia menarik tangan Kuroko dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Kedua tangan Akashi memeluk tubuh Kuroko dan membiarkan ciuman itu berjalan dengan sendirinya. Kuroko tidak menolak ataupun melepas ciuman hangat itu, dia hanya membalas apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya.

.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di sebuah bangku dekat taman. Lampu taman yang sudah menyala menandakan matahari sudah sembunyi dan di gantikan oleh bulan. Kuroko bersandar di dada Akashi, sedangkan tangan Akashi tidak bisa melepasnya dari tubuh Kuroko.

"Apakah malam ini bulan sangat terang?" tanya Kuroko saat pengelihatan Kuroko sudah tidak bisa di gunakan lagi.

"..."Akashi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melihat bulan penuh yang begitu terang dengan banyak bintang.

"Apakah ada bintang di sekitarnya?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"..."sekali lagi Akashi tidak menjawabnya.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya aku merasakan kali ini cahaya bulan sangat terang dan begitu terang ketika ada cahaya bintang di sampingnya" jelas Kuroko singkat. Kuroko melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Akashi, dia mengangkat tanganya lalu memegang wajah Akashi. Jemari Kuroko menyentuh bibir Akashi "Pa-pangil a-ku –shi-k" suara Kuroko mulai menghilang membuat Akashi hanya bisa diam menatap wajah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya" panggil Akashi pelan, jemari Kuroko yang menyentuh bibir Akashi berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Akashi terkejut dia melihat tangan Kuroko tidak bergerak lagi. Kuroko yang menahan air matanya hanya diam dalam kesunyian. Akashi memegang kepala Kuroko, mengelus lembut rambut Kuroko lalu membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat pelukan terakhir Akashi malam ini.

 _ **-Moonlight-**_

Pemakaman Kuroko sudah berakhir, Kise dan Akashi masih diam di depan batu nisan Kuroko tanpa saling bicara satu sama lain. Kise melihat Akashi yang saat itu terlihat tenang walaupun dia tau Akashi baru saja kehilangan Kuroko.

"Kau sangat tenang, Akashicchi?"

"Apa kau harus menangis untuknya? Aku rasa itu tidak perlu"

"Akashicchi!" Kise terkejut sekaligus marah dengan kalimat Akashi.

"Ini adalah pilihanya, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Cara yang mustahil dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika hal ini bisa dia laukan, akupun bisa melakukanya pada orang lainkan?" kalimat tanya Akashi hanya membuat Kise diam seribu bahasa. Setalah puas menatap nisan itu, Akashi meninggalkan makam Kuroko begitu saja. Dia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan makam.

Kise melihat Akashi yang pergi dengan kecepatan yang cukup kacau untuk seseorang yang baru saja di tinggalkan orang yang dia cintai.

Dalam mobil Akashi terus menatap lurus kedepan, setiap mobil yang ada di depanya dia lewati begitu saja. Bahkan Akashi menerobos lampu merah dan hampir mengakibatkan kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Sebuah bus yang saat ini berlawanan arah tepat di depan Akashi menjadi sasaran utama Akashi. Dia menarik gasnya dan mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju bus yang sudah memberikan klakson berulang kali.

DUUUARRRKKKK!

Semua orang yang melihat terkejut ketika mobil sedan merah itu menabrak pada sebuah mini bus yang berlawanan arah. Akashi menutup matanya ketika ada rasa sakit yang saat ini terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari tubuh Akashi.

" _Menerima sesuatu dari seseorang bukanlah diriku , apa lagi yang aku terima adalah sebuah nyawa. Jika nyawanya adalah nyawaku, maka nyawaku juga adalah nyawanya. Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu menangis dan kedinginan di depan pintu ruang operasi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cintaku lagi. Jika kau tidak bisa mencariku, aku yang akan mencarimu percayalah padaku. Aku akan datang dan akan bersamamu"_

Tidak semua orang mengalami yang namanya cinta sejati. Tapi sejatinya cinta bukanlah dalam kematian yang menyatukan mereka. Namun, bagaimana kita menjaga cinta. Setiap orang akan di tinggalkan orang yang dia cinta, ketika saatnya tiba. Dan orang yang kehilangan hanya harus bisa menerima mencoba menolak ataupun berpaling semua akan sama, rasa sakit itu akan terus ada. Cukup hanya menjaga cinta, agar cinta itu akan selalu ada dimanapun mereka berada.

 _ **END**_

 _ **NB :**_ _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa Reviewsnya ya. Salam AkaKuro**_ __ __


End file.
